The Physical Exercise
by Gal8
Summary: What happens when Amy walks in on Sheldon exercise? One shot.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to Warner Brothers, CBS, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **A/N:**

 **This one shot was inspired by Jim's latest video working out, a scene from Fifty Shades Darker where Christian works out and the feelings that I'm still processing after watching The Gyroscopic Collapse. I would love to read your reviews.**

It was a Wednesday, and like every Wednesday, Sheldon left work at 3:45 pm. That gave him about 45 minutes to get home and still have enough time to do his ritual exercises before Amy gets home from work at 6:00 pm, with dinner.

He got home and moved the couch and the coffee table so that he will have room for his exercises. Then he went to the bedroom and changed his pants to short pants and put on his training shoes.

He went back to the living room and spread his yoga mat and weights. He started his warm up and after ten minutes of warm up he started his work out.

First, he started with what he hated the most, which was squats. It was really hard for him, and at first, he lost balance, but now he was getting better every time, so it was rewarding. Plus, he could see that Amy looked at his bottom more often, since he started that exercise. And she didn't even know about this.

After about fifteen minutes, in which he felt every muscle in his thighs, legs and bottom, Sheldon finished with the exercise, and went to grab a bottle of water. He drank half of the bottle, and returned to the yoga mat.

He grabbed his weights and started his sets for the day. he was doing various exercises with his weights, which took him about twenty-five to thirty minutes. With the weights, he worked on his deltoids, triceps, mid back, pectorals and also his thighs again.

It started to get very intense for him, but he finished all his sets and relaxed his muscles, and drank some more.

He had one more exercise left, and then he'll be done. After a few moments, he positioned himself on his arms and toes on the mat and started his set of push ups.

Amy didn't feel so well during the day. She woke up with a small headache, that eventually became unbearable, so she decided to go home early today. She decided that she'll cook something for dinner or that they will order dinner today. She just wanted to go back home and curl in the bed and sleep.

It was 5:25 pm when Amy arrived to 2311 Los Robles. She wandered if Sheldon was home already. It was forty-five minutes earlier then what she usually arrived on a Wednesday, and Sheldon was always home by the time she returned back from work.

When she arrived to the 4th floor she heard grunts, and it sounded like it was coming from her and Sheldon's apartment. At first, she thought that there might be something wrong; maybe someone broke to the apartment or maybe Sheldon got hurt, but as she got closer to the door she heard that between the grunts the voice was counting.

She listened closely. "… twenty-eight… uhh… twenty-nine… uhh… thirty…" It was definitely Sheldon, but why he sounded like he is suffering during counting? He usually was very happy when it came to numbers.

Amy opened the door slightly, and what she saw took her by surprise. She stifled a "hoo" that was so close to escape from her.

There, on a yoga mat, was Sheldon on all four, doing push ups. _Oh god. So that's how he got so fit in the last year. I started to wonder about that. oh man, those arms, that tushy._ She thought to herself lustily.

She took the sight in front of her in, and engraved it in her memory. This may be the only time she will ever see Sheldon working out, and she wanted to remember every second of it.

She didn't know how long she stood with the door slightly open. she was hypnotized, but she suddenly realized that Sheldon finished his push ups and was getting up, and from the looks of it, relaxed his muscles. She didn't know what to do next, but apparently, she didn't have so much time to think about it, because Sheldon caught her looking at him, mesmerized.

As Sheldon started to relax his muscles from the push ups, he caught sight of the door, and saw that it was slightly open. _That's odd._ He thought to himself, but then he saw Amy in the door. she looked hypnotized by something. _How long is she standing there? Why she is already back home?_ He thought to himself, slightly panic.

He took another look at her, and saw that the realization that he was looking at her, dawned on her, and she looked down to the floor.

"Hey." She whispered as she entered to the apartment and closed the door behind her, not meeting Sheldon's eyes.

"Hey." He whispered back. "You're back early. What happened?" Sheldon asked and started to reorganize the living room to the way it was. _Good thing I was done for today, or I would have to continue this while she is at home._ he thought to himself as he folded the yoga mat.

"The headache from this morning only got worse, so I decided to go home early. I'm sorry that I didn't bring dinner, or that I didn't let you know. I just wanted to get home and sleep." She told him, as she put her purse and her coat on the chair next to the door.

She turned around and met his gaze for the first time since he caught her looking at him, like she is about to attack him and have her way with him. his hair was ruffled and damp, and his face were shiny and red from the heat and sweat. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought he never looked sexier. She had to hold herself from jumping on him right there and then.

"Sorry for staring..." She told him shyly, and lowered her eyes again. Sheldon nodded and continued to the next matter of business, which was dinner.

"I see. You want to order something to eat?" he asked her, as he moved the couch and the coffee table, back to their place.

"Yes. that would be great. Thank you." She said, relieved that she didn't have to cook.

"Okay then. I'll take a shower and we will order dinner." He said and went to the bedroom.

Amy went to grab herself a bottle of cold water. The images of Sheldon working out running through her mind, making her think naughty things. And now he is in the shower. _Stop it._ she told herself.

After she was sure that Sheldon was in the shower, she entered the bedroom, took her glasses off, laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

She was asleep when Sheldon came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his hips. As he went to the night stand to grab his clothes he noticed that Amy was sleeping, so he took the blanket from the chair and covered her.

Amy felt Sheldon covering her with a blanket, and she slightly woke up. She looked at him with drowsy eyes. "You're so sexy." She told him sleepily, touching his bare chest lightly. Sheldon blushed at her comment, gave her a peck on the lips and kissed her on her forehead, and started to get dress.

She looked at him through hooded eyes as he got dress, and smiled to herself. When Sheldon went to hang his towel, he saw her looking at him with a smile, and blushed even more.

He came out and decided to handle the consequences once and for all. He looked at Amy, who was still lying in bed in a fetus position. Her eyes were close, but she still smiled to herself.

"Amy, are you awake?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked her.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon. His shirts stressed his biceps, and it was clear that he was working out. she couldn't hide the smile that kept spreading on her face at that sight.

"What is the matter with you, woman?" he asked her again, taking her out of her musing.

"I saw something pretty." She said with a childish tone.

"Oh really?! And what was that?" he asked her, with an amused tone, and he came to the bed to lie next to her.

"My boyfriend working out." she told him, and curled up next to him, lying her head on his chest. She inhaled his smell, and almost couldn't help herself.

Sheldon put his arm around her, and stroke her lightly.

"It's not that pretty. There is a lot of sweat involved." He sighed, and Amy just made a content noise. Sheldon chuckle at the noise she made.

"You know that you don't have to hide it from me, right?" she asked him after a few moments.

"I know, but I did want it to be private. That is one of the things that the blue dot included." He told her. They lay like that in silence for a few moments, before Sheldon broke the silence.

"What do you want to eat?" Sheldon asked her.

"I don't know right now. Whatever you order for yourself, order the same for me." She told him sleepily. She started to drift off again.

Sheldon ordered them dinner, and carefully left the room, letting Amy sleep until the food will arrive.

He sat in the living room with his iPad. He thought about the moment he spotted Amy in the door. He was a bit terrified when he saw her looking at him. For a moment, he thought she might laugh at him or tease him, but after a careful look he saw the lust in her eyes, and knew that that is the last thing she is going to do. She'll knock him to the ground and have her way with him before she will laugh at him.

After thirty minutes, the food arrived and Sheldon went to the bedroom to wake up Amy.

"Amy, the food arrived." He woke her softly.

"In a moment." she said sleepily and turned away.

"But the food will get cold." he told her, walking to his side of the bed, where her face was, now.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. she sighed and got up from the bed. "Fine." She said with an irritated tone.

They ate in silence and Sheldon thought that Amy was angry with him for waking her up. "Amy, are you mad at me?" he asked her carefully.

"What? No, why would you think that?" she asked him surprised.

"Because we barley talked, and you sounded annoyed when you got out of bed." He told her, quietly.

"No. I'm not angry with you. I was still tired and wanted to keep sleeping, but it was a good thing you made me get up and eat. I really needed that." she told him. A mischievous smile spread on Amy's face when she remembered the dream she was having when Sheldon woke her up.

Sheldon looked at her and saw the smile on her face. He knew that smile pretty well by now.

"You're smiling that smile again." He pointed out to her, and kept eating.

"What smile?" she asked him innocently.

"Your 'I'm in the zone' smile." He told her. Amy blushed and lowered her eyes to her plate.

They finished eating and were washing the dishes, when Amy was suddenly got caught up in the sight of Sheldon drying the dishes, and his biceps in action. She shook her head before he will catch her looking at him with lust, again.

Amy cleared her throat. "You know… we can work out together." She said quietly.

He looked at her with surprise. "Why would we do that?" he asked her, confused. That was his thing.

"I don't know. It could be fun. We don't even have to leave the apartment. I could use to get some exercise myself." She said shyly.

Sheldon thought about it for a moment. He didn't think that Amy needed exercise, but if she wanted he could teach her some of the things he did. And if they didn't have to leave the apartment, then that was only a bonus. He didn't want anyone looking at his girlfriend while she was exercising. That was only for his eyes.

"Okay. I can show you some of the exercises I've been working on. You want to start now?" he asked her. He thought he might just instruct her today, and will do the exercises with her another time, since he already showered.

"Oh. Um… okay. let me just change to something more comfortable." While Amy changed her clothes, Sheldon made room in the living room for them.

Amy came back wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, and it was Sheldon's turn to get hypnotized. He shook his head lightly and motioned for Amy to come to the center of the room.

"Okay, so I've been working on a lot of different exercises. I think I will teach you one of them today, and then gradually I will teach you more." he said with more confidence then he felt. _Now I know how she felt._ He thought to himself.

"okay." she said. "so, what is the main thing you want to focus on right now?" he asked her.

Amy really wanted to have firm thighs and calves, more than anything.

"um… I really want to work on my thighs and calves." She told him. Sheldon nodded, and thought about what exercise would be better for her.

"okay. so, I can show you how to do squats. It works exactly on those parts." He told her.

He showed her how it looked and then he instructed her how to do the same.

"Okay. you need to stand with your legs spread slightly wider then your shoulder width." He said as he walked behind her and corrected her, so that she will stand at the right position. As he did so, he felt that he was getting a bit aroused. He hoped that it will pass, but he knew that by the end of the squats, he will have to take a cold shower… or Amy.

"now put your hands up in the air in front you, in 90 degrees angle and look at one specific spot straight ahead." He continued.

Amy did as he told her. "now, as you start the squat you need to keep all the weight on you heels and keep your back straight, your stomach tight and your chest up." Amy nodded. "now, you need to start with taking out your pelvis and bend your knees until we get an angle that is over 90 degrees and less than 120 degrees."

Amy started to do as Sheldon said and started to feel the burn the second she got to the right angle. "oh man, that's hard." She said.

"Yes, it is…for me too…" he said as he looked at her posterior. He quickly shook his head, hoping that Amy didn't catch the sexual innuendo.

"But as you practice more you get used to it, and it goes by easier than the beginning." He said. He blushed, as he finished his sentence. Everything he said started to sound naughty to him.

"okay. now get up slowly, and repeat the exercise a bit more, but don't push yourself. If it's getting too hard for you, then stop." He said.

Amy did three more squats and decided that it was enough for her. "that is really hard. How many do you do?" she asked him. "I actually don't count when I do squats, because it's too hard for me, but I do it for fifteen minutes." he told her.

He looked at her from head to toe. She was flushed from the effort and breathed heavily.

Amy caught sight of Sheldon's eyes. They were darker than usual, and she was taken back. She was surprised by the effect she had on him.

Sheldon came closer to her, and touched her arm lightly. "you know… watching you exercise… was… a bit… titillating." He said shyly.

"oh really?" she asked him, with a matching shy tone.

"yeah, it was. you know… we can… do another form of exercise… and we can check the effectiveness of the squats on our thighs…" he said to her, looking deep into her eyes and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"hooo…" was all that Amy said, as Sheldon led her to the bedroom.

Their work out proved itself extremely efficient. Repeatedly.


End file.
